


The Avengers One-Shots

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where you the reader fuck the main avengers. Have fun and enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Stark

(Y/n) had been going about her business at Stark Industries. But, It didn't help that her boyfriend was constantly flirting with other girls. It had made her quite furious at him. But, I guess that is what she got for dating a playboy. He couldn't be contained anyways.

"(Y/n), Be reasonable your my girlfriend. I love you. Shouldn't that matter!" said Tony slyly.

"I just find that hard that actually believe. Your constant flirting. I shouldn't have to deal with that. You know if you stopped. Then, I might treat you!" said (y/n) to Tony sweetly.

Tony had picked (y/n) up off the floor and to an unused room. Throwing her onto a desk and hiking her skirt up. Tearing her undies and ramming inside of her. (Y/n) had begun to fuck herself on Tony's cock. Tony loved how (y/n)'s cunt got so tight on his huge cock.

"Damn (y/n), Your so beautifully wonderfully tight on my huge thick cock!" said Tony hotly.

Tony saw her rubbing her small clit and pushed her hand away. He was the one controlling her orgasm. (Y/n) had whimpered at the lost of contact to her clit painfully so.

"Please, Tony....I need...to....to...oh Tony, Please...Let me cum!" pleaded (y/n) to Tony slyly.

"(Y/n), You'll cum and release when i tell you to. Do you understand me!" said Tony hotly.

(Y/n) was held down with one of Tony's hands to her hips and the other to both of her wrists. It was to keep her where he needed her to be. He asserted his dominance towards her at all costs. She had allowed him for months on end to control there every sexual deed. Tony had pummeled into (y/n) hard and fast. She was seeing stars and stripes.

"(Y/n), We are going to release and your are going to love it!" snarled Tony to (y/n) hotly.

Tony slammed into (y/n) hard and quick a few more times. They had yelled there releases and shook afterwards. Tony was planting kisses to soothe her wrecked nerves.

"Now, That wasn't so bad. That, Is my little way of saying your mine's!" said Tony slyly.

(Y/n) had untangled her legs and let them fall to the ground. She felt so elated happily.

"Hey, I'm not done with quite yet. Remember two rounds!" said Tony to (y/n) hornily so.

Tony had gotten down between your legs. Licking up your collective releases and messaging your shaking legs. To get you to relax them a bit. Tony delved into your so sweet pussy you had and savored every bit of you. To him your were always his only.  
"Tony, Your going to make me cum again. Please...Stop, Please!" said (Y/n) sweetly so.

"I want you to cum on my mouth, now. Your juice is my carnal need!" said Tony hotly.

At that you came again writhing on the desk below you. Tony stopped you from moving too often. Tony had allowed you to go back to work that way. He carried your scent all over his mouth all day. Smelling your sweet cunt all day long. Hoping to be in you hard. As they got back to there shared home. Tony slammed her on the couch and went ten rounds with you. Making you claw for your orgasm. He practically tore it from you badly.

"Damn (y/n), You make me go nuts. With your sweet pussy and moans!" said Tony warmly. 

That, Night to say you got any sleep was an understatement. Tony had at you many times over. Claiming that you were to be forever his, no matter what. You couldn't agree more.


	2. Steve Rogers

Steve Rogers was always in gym in the avengers tower and saw a beautiful lady pass by him. He had always saw her around and knew he had wanted her. But, He had always gotten jealous of her flirting around. It made him seethe with anger and hostility now.

"Hey Steve, What seems to be bothering you? You seem mad of late." said (y/n) sadly so.

"Nothing much. Just here trying to get in my daily work. Why?" said Steve to (y/n) madly.

"Well ok then, work out. Guess, I will not bother you again. Will i?" said (y/n) to Steve hotly.

Steve the moment she was out the door. Regretted that she had gotten under his skin. It occured to him that he had to make it up to you. He had gotten out of line with (y/n) sadly. Steve got done and had gone about making plans to say sorry to you personally.

"Hey Mr. Rogers, What did you do to Ms. Scropio. She is a terrible wreck!" said Agent Hill.

At that, Steve went running towards your room. He saw that you were truly a wreck now.

"What?! You come to see me in pain? Go the fuck away, Asshole!" said (y/n) to Steve sad.

Agent Hill came through and shoved Steve out the door. Slamming the door in his face. Damn, He had to relearn his manners. If he was gooing to have any shot at you atall or ever. But, The tricky thing was how was he going to do that. Without getting scolded by. He had an ideal that might just work. Now, To get you away from Agent Hill for a bit now. Weeks went by and he had told J.A.R.V.I.S to send you to his room immediatly so now.

"Mr. Rogers, I don't like being summoned by you like some damned dog!" snarled (y/n).

"I have a soulution to our ordeal. You and I, Have angry hot sex now!" said Steve to (y/n).

"You know you have been a very bad boy. I will have to punish you!" said (y/n) to Steve.

She pushed Steve to the bed and ripped there clothing off. Steve's breathe had hitched at what you were doing. (Y/n) had shoved Steve's cock fully into her hot mouth so fully.

"I'm going to fuck you and that is final. Show you who you belong to!" said (y/n) hotly.

(Y/n) had pelted onto Steve's cock brutally so. Steve had gripped (y/n)'s hips harshly so. They clawed and fought over whom was going to win. But, It was coming to equal tie..

"Oh fuck...shit...fuck...Damn...STEVE...Yes...Right there...HARDER!" yelled (y/n) to him.

Steve had hit her sweet spot and had her cummin hard on him. That and he came not a moment or so later. They clung onto eachother's for dear lfe and they had also laughed.

"I guess you won that round, Mr. Rogers. You wanna play again?" asked (y/n) hornily so.

"You and me aren't even close to being done. No more playing around!" said Steve hotly.

"Are you trying to claim me as yours? Oh man, So i can't fuck Stark?" said (y/n) sweetly.

Steve got on top you and snarled. Slamming you harder than you've ever felt before. I guess this meant no more flirting. Steve relized he didn't need to fight for you, he had you. That, You both had layed your claims on eachother. This was sure to be a journey.


	3. Loki

Loki had been roaming earth for a new mate an saw one for him. That, Lady was going to be his no matter what. Even if he had to take her. So, He began to follow her around. She had began to notice right away and cringed. Never ever like begin followed intially.

"Okay whoever the fuck you are you. Tell me, Why are you following me?" asked (y/n).

"Beacuse, I come here with glorious purpose. To find a mate!" said Loki to (Y/n) hotly.

"Ok then um. First off there is such a thing as courting, dipshit!" snarled (y/n) to Loki slyly.

Loki was completly stunned that this lady stood up to him. Of all the gods in the planet.

"Well, Are you going to court me or am i going to call the police?" asked (y/n) to Loki.

"I guess then that i am going to court you. My name is Loki, Yours?" asked Loki to (y/n).

"My name is (y/f/n) (y/l/n). Nice to finally know your name for once!" said (y/n) to Loki.

Loki had been courting (y/n) for several months on end. In that time, Loki began to feel love for (y/n). That, Loki couldn't stand not being around you. (Y/n) liked Loki's company.

"Well, I guess that we know eachother enough now. Plan a wedding!" said (y/n) sternly.

Loki in no time flat had prepare a wedding. The wedding was ofcourse so very beautiful. He saw you walking down the aisle. Looking like a angel had truly graced him greatly so. They had said there vows and I do's to eachother. Then, Hopped off to the reception now.

"Loki, When are you going to fuck me? It is a mere curiousity now!" whispered (y/n) hotly.

Loki had picked you and made a hasty exit. Throwing you on the bed and taking off your wedding attire. He got between your legs and fuck you savagely. You begging for mercy.

"You reall think that i'd give you mercy? Well, You have another thing coming!" said Loki.

(Y/n) had onto Loki the whole time. Cause, He gave your body shattering orgasms alot. He saw that (y/n) was a complete mess. Hours had gone by and they finaly collasped.

"Loki, Your going to be the death of me. Fucking me like that!" said (y/n) to Loki slyly so.

"Oh, We aren't close to being complete. Your pretty cunt is mine's." said Loki to (y/n).

Loki had came and fucked her again. That, (y/n) had begged for it. He was glad now.


	4. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor and reader get into a fight over a poptart. Quickly turns into hot sex!!! Enjoy!! :-))

(Y/n) had been angry at Thor for stealing the last poptart. That was one she looking forward to al day long. Then this god decided to take what was hers. Thor sat amused that he was able to get Tony Stark's Kid angry. Spoilt brat need to be put in her place.

"You know Thor you such a little punk. Takig the poptarts like they belong to you. I wanted the last poptart and you just had to steal it!" said (Y/n) to Thor furiously so now.  
"I guess then that you needed to be more quicker. If you wanted!" said Thor to (y/n) hotly.

(Y/n) had huffed off angrily towards Thor. Thor was awful proud of himself. (Y/n) had been able to get to Thor's room and fuck it up a bit. She left and went to her room happily so. That should put him in his place. Fuck up her day and she fucks up his room.

"(Y/N)!!! Were you in my room and Do not lie to me. You ruined my room!" said Thor mad.

"I guess then that you shouldn't have taken the last poptart!" said (Y/n) to Thor proudly.

Thor had enough of (y/n) attitude. He tore off her clothes and rammed himself inside of her. (Y/n) knew she had gotten her way with Thor. Ramming at her sweet spot roughly.

"Is this what you wanted, huh? To be fucked by me!" snarled Thor to (y/n) possessively.

Thor was in pure bliss that he saw how (y/n) had just taken his cock so well. Another thought came to mind and he loved her. (Y/n) saw the love pour out of Thor for her now.

"Thor...Please...I love you so very much...Let me cum...Please!" pleaded (y/n) to Thor.

That had broken Thor and he went faster. Thor found (y/n)'s clit and got an strained cry of ectasy from (y/n). Loving the way your body begged for release and his seed now. They had clung to eachother and came rather loudly. Thor held you in his loving arms.

"Lady (y/n), This means your mine's and nobody touches what is mine's!!" said Thor.

"As long as it is your arms that i come back to. Then, I'm your forever!" said (y/n) hotly.

The whole topic of the missing or stolen poptart was completly gone. They are happy!!


	5. Clint Barton

Clint had been training with his arrows with his bow. To see if he could come up with a new tactic or strategy. That is when you (y/n) came in with your bow an arrows now. It had always intrigued him how much you would train for hours on end with breaking a sweat. That you with a prefect body could. But, Seeing you now was so very inticingly so.

"Hello, What might you need? Staring at me all the time? Huh? What?" asked (Y/n) to him.

"Oh, You need more practice. You need to aim the bow a lil straighter!" said Clint to (y/n).

"Welp, I don't. It looks like you are getting distracted easily. I don't! Focus!" said (y/n) slyly.

Clint was quite the mess being distracted by (y/n). That, This beautiful lady had caught on. (Y/n) had gotten started with her training of her bow and arrow. He was so turned on.

"Geez Golly, She is so swell. I would marry you and get you fat with my kid!" though Clint.

"The fuck was that, Barton? Mind saying that a little louder so i can hear!" said (y/n) hotly.

Clint was so damn distracted that it had actaully slipped from his mouth. (Y/n) was mad at him. Demandng that he say what he said louder. So, That she could hear aswell too.

"I said that you are such a charmer. I want to marry you and get you fat with my child. Do you even understand how hot you look with that bow and arrow?" said Clint sternly.

(Y/n) dropped her bow and arrow to the ground. That, She pelted herself ontop Clint. Clint pinned her to the ground and tore there clothes off. He stared at her fully nude now. He saw how cute she was and peppered kisses along her jaw. Until, He reached his goal.

"Just fuck me already, Barton. Take me hard and fast. Give me no mercy!" said (y/n).

Clint licked her small shaven cunt and saw her eyes glaze up with lust and want hotly so. Then, He had stopped and thrusted into her. Feeling how tight so was sent him over. Causing him to thrust into harder than he has ever done. She held onto him for dear life.

"Damn, You are tight. Milking my cock so sweetly and so excellent too!" said Clint slyly.

"Fuck Clint, Your a monster. Fit so well in my tight pussy. Love you!" said (y/n) hornily.

Clint and (y/n) had fucked like a bunch of animals. That and the love had poured out too. They went at it for hours and hours. Til, They had finally given out due to being real tired.

"Now, Are you serious about making me fat with child after we marry?" asked (y/n) slyly.

"On, You bet ya. You are going to be beautiful on your special day!" said Clint to (y/n).

They had had dated until they gotten married. Months had gone by and they were going to have a child, A boy. They waited and waited until you gave birth to Daryl Clint Barton.


End file.
